Life I live
by Dreamgeek26
Summary: This is my first story redone sorry to those who have been waiting for a revive of this story. For new people(those who did not read the original work) Draco finds and self-harming distressed Harry bleeding to death in a bathroom panicked he rushes to finds Snape together they try to help save a broken boy from himself


I do not own harry potter warning mentions of child abuse, cutting, bad language

A/N: hey I decided to revive my oldest story better and more understandable this time. Sorry for the long delay for those who read this when I put it up on my old account. It was my first work that I put up for other to read I will be throwing in some old this from the original work but I will also make it better. So thanks for reading

 **The life I live**

Harry sat on the floor of the prefect bathroom tear stains on his cheeks blood running down his arm he was softly crying. He put the razor to his wrist making another cut. 7 cuts to uncountable amount of scars.

Draco pov

I was walking back to my dorm when I heard soft crying from the prefect bathroom I couldn't help myself. I walked to the door and entered not prepared for what I saw next. Potter sitting on the floor in a small pool of his own blood which were pouring from his wrists. He didn't see me just kept looking at his wrists. I could almost cry at what I saw who knew potter was such an emo kid. I had to stop him before he did something stupid like try to commit suicide.

"Potter what you are doing." I asked he looked up at me his sad green eyes filled with loneliness I sat down beside him.

"what do you want Malfoy?" He asked bitterly looking down at his wrists.

"You have to stop this is dangerous not to mention stupid" I said bluntly

"What do you care Malfoy you'd love it if I just offed myself." he said that hurt what harry didn't know is that I've had a huge crush on his since like 3rd maybe 4th year I couldn't let him hurt himself like this I know what he's going through I was a cutter myself before I got help.

"That's not true potter we may fight a lot but I would never wish your death." I said wanting to help him in any way possible. He just looked at me I rolled up my sleeve looking at all the old scars and the big one going all the way down my forearm. Then showed it to potter he looked confused for a moment it all clicked in his mind.

"How did you stop I mean I can't but how did you do it?" He asked starting to cover his wounds with gaze for his bag.

I had help and support. You can to stop I mean if you let me help you." I said putting out my hand like I did our first year he looked at me then put his head down.

"I can't it hurts to much this is the only way the pain stops." he said his eye's filling with tears again. I looked at him for a moment.

"What hurts to much harry what makes this so hard to do?" I asked knowing the only way to help him stop was to know what was going on I could see that this was painful for him.

"Sirius's death m my Uncle being the-boy-who-lived it's all too much to cope with and I can't find any other release for it all." He said something snagged my attention harry said his uncle what happen with his uncle that made harry want to cut had he been abused like I did no he would have told someone besides he the spoiled golden boy why would he be abused no that's impossible right?

"Harry what did your uncle do to you?" I asked A bit scared of the answer. But harry didn't respond he just burst into tears then passed out. I panicked and did the only thing I could think to do I picked him up bridal style (he was much to light) and ran down to the dungeon to uncle Sev's office I knocked

"Enter." he called coldly I walked in and his expression soften till he saw the boy in my arms

"Dragon what happen and who is that." He asked his voice filled with concern.

"Its potter he was in the bathroom cutting himself then he passed out I got worried from the fact that I thought he might have cut to deep or something so I brought him to you. I think those muggles he's living with are beating him." I said tearing up Sev just looked at me then potter then back to me.

"Let's get him to the hospital wing and see what Poppy says I was the right chose bringing him to me Draco I'm proud of you." Sev said taking harry form me.

Severus's pov

I took the boy from Draco he was unusually light. Was Draco right was he abused if so how did he miss it? The boy was happy all the time with no sign of abuse how could I not see past the mask he put up the same one Draco put on for so many year the same one I had on when I was young. We got to the hospital wing.

"POPPY COME QUICK." I yelled a moment later the medwich came rushing out of her office.

"What is it Severus is Draco alright?" She questioned seeing the boy in my arms then noticed it was not Draco.

"Oh dear put him here Severus." The medwhich said and started to work on the boy. About half an hour later she came out into the hall where I was set to wait. Tear in her eyes.

"What did you find poppy?" I asked a knot in the bottom of my gut.

"The worst case of child abuse I have ever see in all my years as a medwich." She said one of the worst cases how bad was potter treated how much did we not know about our hero.

"Severus the boy was sexually abused as well. He also had cuts, bruise, broken bones and ribs, not to mention the writing all over the boy's skin plus the cut marks on his wrist from months of cutting." Poppy said almost in tears again.

"Writing what writing" I asked how sick where these people.

"The poor boy had words engrave into his skin words like worthless, freak, slut, bitch, whore it was just horrible." Poppy said they engrave word into his skin I had to tell Albus about this. I ran to the fire place in Poppy's office and fire called Albus.

"Severus my boy what can I do for you this evening," the old man asked his eyes sparkling

"Come see for your self Albus." I said a moment later Albus stepped out of the fire. I led him over to harry where poppy was trying to clean the wounds.

"What happen to him." he asked the sparkle in his eye's where gone. Poppy told him everything she found.

"Well we must do something." Albus said looking over at me why did he have to look at me.

"Severus you must be Harry's guardian until he comes of age" he said danm my luck

"Why me why not Lupin or some other teacher why do I have to do it." I asked wondering what went on in that man's head.

"Remus is still in a deep withdrawal from Sirius's death they were lovers after all he needs time and harry would be too much right now plus harry need care which is something Remus cannot give him right now also all the other teachers are far too busy and so are the Order members besides you understand what he's going through right now you went through the same thing and aren't you watching over young Draco Malfoy. Why can you not do the same for harry? "The man asked he made a good point. There wasn't much I could say.

"Fine I'll take him in as well." I said reluctantly thinking about Potter and Draco living in the same house. This was going to be interesting

"Excellent I'll have Harry's things sent to your quarter's then." he said and strolled out of the room. I looked at the sleeping boy he looked so peaceful I pulled up a chair next to his bed this was going to be a long night.


End file.
